1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shaft coupling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art discloses a shaft coupling structure in which a motor shaft is inserted into a hollow portion provided in an input shaft to be coupled with each other.
In the coupling structure, a keyway is formed in each of the input shaft and the motor shaft and a slit is formed in the input shaft, and the input shaft and the motor shaft are coupled with each other by the combination of a key coupling and a clamp coupling. Power transmission is performed via the key and the keyway, and the clamp bridges a gap between the key and the keyway, thereby contributing to reduction in vibration and noise.